happy! birth day
by the-precious-princess
Summary: un cumpleaños es una fecha especial, pero que pasa cuando no te felicita la parsona pmas importante en tu vida?... a demas de una sorpresita por parte de alguien ke nunk imaginaste...algo asi pasa aki, lemon, yaoi, mejor leanlo y dejen sus reviews xfavor
1. happy? birth day

Happy

**Happy!? birth day…**

El cumpleaños es un día muy especial

Pero…ke sucede cuando tu pareja

Ni sikiera te felicita,

Incluso ese día parece ser que

El no recuerda la fecha,

Como si se tratase de un "día" más

Y para colmo otra persona

Importante para ti

Te confiesa algo que no te esperabas

Ni en sueños….

Bueno algo así pasa en este fic

Ojala le den un chance

Por que el resumen

Como ke no es lo mío jeje

Tititi tititi

El despertador sonó, eso significaba que eran las 8 en punto, levanto pesadamente su mano, hasta donde se encontraba el reloj, presionando el botón que desactivaba el molesto sonido, para después, muy a su pesar, abrir los ojos, miro la hora, como deseando que no fuera la hora de levantarse, pero logro distinguir el numero 8:00 am y la fecha indicada a un lado de la hora, 16abril, parpadeo como queriendo aclarar la vista, que parecía estar engañándolo, volvió a mirar la fecha en el reloj, no estaba viendo mal, era solo que no podía ser posible que hubiera olvidado su propio cumpleaños, eso le lleno de alegría, se giro sobre la cama para encontrarse con…nada, Yuki no estaba en la cama, pensó que probablemente estaría en la cocina o en el estudio, así que se alisto lo mas pronto posible para poder ir en busca de escritor, pero este no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa.

- mmmm, Yuki donde te habrás metido?...- se pregunto a si mismo esperando que el eco de su voz o el vació o mejor aun el dueño de dicho nombre le respondiera, pero no fue así – bien, esperare un rato

Y diciendo eso se sentó en la cocina, pasaron 5, 10, 15, 20 minutos, pero el hombre al que tanto deseaba ver, no llegaba y se le hacia cada vez mas tarde para llegar a NG, así que dudando y no queriendo irse sin verlo, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa.

Bajo del subterráneo y corrió escaleras arriba, para subir al puente y llegar al otro lado de la calle, una par de cuadras mas y llego al edificio al que tenia que haber llegado desde hacia mas de media hora, paso por la puerta principal y se dirigió al piso donde seguramente ya estarían Hiro y Fujisaki, llego a la puerta y la abrió.

- siento llegar….

- FELICIDADES!!

- tarde… - termino bastante sorprendido – gracias chicos!! – dijo corriendo a abrazar a Hiro quien estaba frente a el

- feliz cumpleaños Shuichi – dijo a su amigo, dándole un fuerte abrazo, para después separarse y dejar que Suguru le diera su abrazo también.

Sakano se encontraba al fondo de la sala con una caja de regalo en las manos, después de que Fujisaki termino de felicitar al cantante, el productor se acerco a este para entregarle su regalo.

La mañana paso tranquila, incluso K parecía que no le importaba el trabajo, las nuevas letras o los conciertos que estaban en puerta, todos estaban divirtiéndose despreocupadamente hasta que la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos y un pequeño conejo rosa se asomo al interior del habitación.

- Sakuma-san!! – exclamo el chico de cabellos rosados al ver al pequeño peluche, parándose de su silla y corriendo hasta, la puerta

- Shu-chan!! – exclamo el vocalista de Nitlle Grasper, levantándose del piso y abrazando al chico, cayendo ambos al piso

Después de reírse un rato por lo sucedido, se levantaron y comieron pastel, todos se la estaban pasando increíble, hasta que Shuichi miro su celular recordando que la persona que más amaba en su vida, aun no le había llamado para felicitarlo, tomo su celular y salio de la habitación, Hiro se dio cuenta.

- he, Shuichi, a donde vas?

- al baño jeje – dijo algo nervioso de que le descubriera deprimido en su cumpleaños, cuando se le había estado pasando genial, salio rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo, al fondo de este había un balcón al que salio, se detuvo ahí un momento para llamar a Yuki, quería saber por que no estaba en la mañana, en ese momento entro la llamada de Maiko.

- hola?

- hola, Shuichi?

- si Maiko, soy yo, que pasa?

- a bueno pues nada en realidad solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y pues mama quiere saber si iras a casa hoy

- pues gracias, pero ir a casa no estoy seguro, si voy te llamo antes

- ok, cuídate

- claro, adiós

Colgó, pensó una vez más en llamar a Yuki, cuando….

- que haces na-no-da!?

- aaaa!! Sa-Sakuma-san me espantaste – dijo aun sorprendido

- a lo siento na-no-da, que hacías Shu-chan? – dijo infantil como siempre

- a pues mi hermana llamo para felicitarme, pero que haces aquí Sakuma-san?

- yo quería darte tu regalo na-no-da – dijo al tiempo que le mostraba una caja con un lindo papel que decía feliz cumpleaños!!

- gracias, no te hubieras molestado! – dijo emocionado Shuichi, mientras tomaba la caja

- y también quería decirte algo – dijo seriamente cambiando a su personalidad adulta, sorprendiendo al chico frente a el

- ha, pues adelante – dijo aun sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Ryuichi

- se que estabas aquí por que pensabas llamar a Yuki, así como se también que el aun no ha tenido detalle de felicitarte cierto?

- … - el chico no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza – pero eso a que viene?

- viene por que lo que quiero decirte esta relacionado con Yuki Eiri, se que estas con el por que tu lo amas, pero estas seguro de que el te ama a ti?, quiero decir te lo ha demostrado, te lo ha dicho tan siquiera?

- el…yo…no…lo…se – dijo triste, al darse cuenta de la realidad, era cierto Yuki nunca le había dicho que lo quería y mucho menos que lo amaba…

- Shuichi… – Ryuichi le tomo la barbilla, para que chico lo mirara – yo si puedo decirte que te quiero, sabes por que? – el chico negó con la cabeza – por que yo si te amo – dijo tranquilamente, seguro de cada palabra que decía

Shuichi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era su cumpleaños y si bien Yuki no lo había felicitado, sus amigos le habían hecho una linda fiesta sorpresa y además su ídolo le acaba de confesar que lo amaba, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho cuando empezaban en el medio, mucho antes de conocer a Yuki, posiblemente el le hubiera correspondido, pero por que ahora, por que cuando el ya no podía tener a nadie mas en su corazón que no fuera Yuki; estaba tan encerrado en su mente que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sakuma seguía ahí de eso estaba seguro, de hecho aun sentía los dedos de Ryuichi en su mentón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le acaba de decir, sintió como la tibieza del contacto con la piel de su ídolo se extendía por suya, hasta llegar a sus labios, no supo cuando, pero después de un momento, noto que Ryuichi Sakuma lo estaba besando y pedía permiso para profundizar mas ese beso, permiso que los labios de Shuichi no le otorgaban, Shuichi reacciono y empujo lo mas que pudo al vocalista de Nittle Grasper, pero aun así este no cedió del todo; una vez mas le empujo mientras volteaba la cara para rechazar el beso una vez mas y esta vez Ryuichi no insistió, lo dejo apartarse.

- Sakuma…- dijo tratando de reponerse de la impresión – yo no…

- esta bien, no lo digas, no me debes ninguna explicación – después de eso se marcho, dejando a Shuichi confundido e impresionado.

Trato de reponerse y despejar su mente para después volver a la habitación donde se estaba festejando su cumpleaños sin el, cuando entro se llevo otra gran sorpresa, Touma Seguchi se encontraba ahí adentro.

- Shindo-kun, muchas felicidades! – dijo alegremente

- muchas gracias!!

- pues bueno, no le traje ningún presente porque sinceramente me acabo de enterar, ya que vine aquí buscando a Ryuichi y me encontré con esta fiesta, pero de cualquier modo, sabe que le deseo lo mejor – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho, que asintió ante las últimas palabras de Seguchi.

- gracias – dijo nuevamente

- bueno pues me retiro y gracias por el pastel – dijo a Hiro y Fujisaki

Después que el presidente de NG saliera, Hiro se dirigió a Shuichi a quien había notado extraño desde que entro.

- Shuichi que sucede?

-a que te refieres Hiro?

-no te hagas el tonto, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que paso algo mientras no estuviste, así como se que no fuiste al baño ya que te tardaste mucho

- haaa bueno pues…

- tiene que ver con Yuki? - pregunto

- …algo - suspiro

-entonces?- insistió el guitarrista

-es…Sakuma-san

-Sakuma Ryuichi?

-si veras el me…me – dudo, estaba a punto de decir "me beso" pero se corrigió a si mismo – ama…- dijo casi en un susurro de modo que solo su amigo pudiera entender

-aaaa, con que es eso – el chico asintió- no tienes que preocuparte tanto, por cierto dijo K-san que cuando quisieras, podías irte a casa

-en serio?!

-si

-bien entonces ya me voy!!, gracias por las fiesta me divertí mucho

Después de despedirse de todos salio de la sala y camino lentamente de regreso a casa, aun iba pensando en lo que había pasado con Sakuma, mientras recordaba sus palabras: _"se que estas con el por que tu lo amas, pero estas seguro de que el te ama a ti?, quiero decir, te lo ha demostrado, te lo ha dicho tan siquiera?"_

De pronto sintió que Sakuma tenia razón, que el ni siquiera lo amaba, que tal si Yuki solo lo quería para su satisfacción, no eso no podía ser posible primero tenia que estar seguro de lo que Yuki sentía por el, fuera lo que fuese que sintiera, trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero aun así sabia que había algo de verdad en las palabras de su ídolo, vago por las calles un par de horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, regreso a casa y entro en silencio, suponiendo que Yuki debía seguir fuera o estaría trabajando, así que pensó que distraerlo no seria buena idea, camino lentamente hasta la sala, pero una extraña luz proveniente de la cocina, le llamo la atención, dejo su mochila y entro en la cocina, donde encontró la mesa iluminada a la luz de un par de velas, que por cierto desprendían un delicioso aroma a fresas, a los lados de las velas había dos platos vacíos, un par de vasos de vidrio en la misma condición de los platos, todo parecía estar esperando por el pero, aunque la escena que se encontró frente a el era bastante linda, lo que el deseaba ver no se encontraba ahí…

Entro en la cocina, buscando a Yuki, pero no estaba ahí, así que supuso que no debía de estar muy lejos, ya que las velas no parecían llevar mucho tiempo encendidas, estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando…

- tan pronto te vas?, baka

- Yu-Yuki!! –dijo notablemente emocionado, olvidando por completo el dilema que hacia solo unos segundos ocupaba su mente

-tienes hambre? – pregunto el escritor

-claro…- respondió antes de buscar los labios del hombre que tenía frente a el, no tardo en encontrarse con ellos en el camino, fundiéndose al contacto, era un beso tierno y dulce, pero corto.

Una vez que se separaron caminaron a la mesa donde tomaron asiento, Yuki sirvió en ambos platos una porción del estofado que tanto le gustaba a Shuichi, comieron tranquilamente, mientras el cantante le contaba acerca de la fiesta sorpresa de esa tarde, hasta que llego a la parte donde termino llamada de Maiko, entonces recordó una vez mas las palabras de su ídolo y bajo la mirada; Yuki noto el cambio de animo del chico, pero no quiso preguntar mas, temía que se echará a llorar, así que tomo la barbilla del muchacho para ver sus ojos violeta, esos ojos tan expresivos, ahora estaban comenzando a humedecerse, Yuki limpio con su dedo una de las lagrimas que amenazaba con salir, para después besar la frente del chico, aspirando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, Shuichi dejaba que Yuki hiciera, el solo se dedicaba a disfrutarlo y vaya que le estaba gustando, los labios de Yuki buscaron los del chico, quien no tardo en facilitarle la tarea, deseaba ese contacto, se entrego al beso que le ofrecía su amante, un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo, pero su necesidad de respirar no les permitió seguir, así que se separaron como no queriendo hacerlo.

Yuki retiro su mano del mentón del chico, se levanto y fue hasta donde se encontraba el, que también se levanto, una vez frente a frente, volvieron a besarse, retomando el beso donde se habían quedado, profundizando tanto como podían, sus leguas jugaban, brindándoles esas gratas sensaciones que aunque no eran desconocidas para ninguno, esa noche parecían serlo, se dejaban llevar por el beso, explorando mas y mas en la boca del otro, Yuki sujetaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Shuichi, mientras este se aferraba a la espalda del escritor.

Yuki tomo las manos del chico y se las coloco alrededor de su cuello y sin romper el beso, volvió a bajar sus manos pero esta vez para sujetar a Shuichi por la cintura y hacer que este dejara de pisar el suelo y así poder caminar, chocaron con la pared de la cocina, cosa que el cantante aprovecho, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Yuki, para disfrutar de la fricción que provocaba en la entrepierna de ambos, haciéndolo soltar un leve gemido que se perdió en los labios de Yuki, esto encendió mas al escritor, que avanzo hasta la habitación con el chico de cabellos rosados encima de el, mientras se deshacían de sus ropas en el camino, una vez dentro de la habitación, Yuki con solo sus interiores puestos, se deshizo del pantalones que Shuichi llevaba encima, quitándoselos lentamente junto con el interior.

El chico estaba recostado en la cama, contemplando a su amante, observando cada movimiento que hacia, Yuki por fin termino de quitarle la ropa y se apresuro a quitarse su boxer, una vez completamente desnudos, se volvieron a besar, arrancando gemidos por parte de ambos, que se encontraban más que deseosos por entregarse una ves mas el uno al otro, Yuki dejo los labios de Shuichi para bajar lentamente por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde lamió y mordió suavemente sus pezones, que ya estaban duros, los succionaba una y otra vez, incrementando los gemidos del chico, que solo lo encendían mas, llevándolo a un éxtasis que solo deseaba compartir con Shuichi.

-Yu-yuki….ah!

-Shu..ichi – volvieron a unir sus labios

Las manos de Shuichi paseaban por la espalda de Yuki, haciendo que cuando este tocaba ciertos lugares, Yuki gemía; mientras tanto las manos del escritor, buscaban la pequeña entrada que, dentro de poco, lo haría llegar al cielo, tocaba formando círculos alrededor de ella, para después introducir uno de sus dedos en ella.

- aah!! – gimió rompiendo el beso

Yuki aprovecho para lamer el cuello del chico, que ahora estaba expuesto ante el y así distraerlo un poco de la aun molesta intromisión de su dedo, unos cuantos segundos y Yuki ya se estaba moviendo dentro de el, para unir dedo mas a su movimiento, los jadeos de Shuichi se convertían en gemidos de verdadero placer, sus caderas se movían al ritmo que los dedos de Yuki le marcaban, Yuki sintió que y estaba listo, así que saco sus dedos y los reemplazo por su miembro.

- aaaahhh!!

-lo siento

-esta bien…sigue…

Yuki se empezó a mover lento, sacando y volviendo a introducir su miembro en Shuichi, el chico volvía a jadear con cada embestida que daba el escritor, peor no se quejaba, al contrario disfrutaba de eso, sabia que era el camino al mas increíble de los placeres que podría haber experimentado en su vida, poco a poco la molestia que sentía, le daba paso al placer que hacia mas de una semana no tenía, un espasmo y el primer orgasmo del cantante le dieron a entender a Yuki que era el momento aumentar la velocidad, incrementando los gemidos del chico que se encontraba debajo de el, las embestidas eran cada vez mas profundas y mas placenteras.

Shiuchi estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no terminar antes que Yuki.

- ah!!...Yu-Yuki…ya no… puedo

- solo…un poco…mas – diciendo eso incremento la fuerza de las penetraciones haciendo que Shuichi terminara en su abdomen.

- AAAaaahhh!!

Yuki termino después de Shuichi, quedando ambos tumbados en la cama, donde el chico busco el calor que solo los brazos de Yuki podían darle y este le atrajo hacia el; y mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones, Shuichi volvió a pensar en lo sucedido esa tarde, aunque no quisiera tenia que preguntarle a Yuki, que era o que realmente sentía por el, pero temía saber la respuesta.

El escritor noto algo ausente al chico entre sus brazos.

- sucede algo? – pregunto, a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza

- te lastime?

- no…

-entonces, has estado muy extraño desde que llegaste, que paso?

-nada, es solo que… - volvió a dudar

-que…?

- Yuki esta mañana, a donde fuiste?

-a la tienda

-tan temprano?

-fui a comprar las cosas para la cena

-haa…- dijo algo triste, Yuki parecía no recordar su cumpleaños y si era lo contrario no parecía querer felicitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo

-Shuichi – dijo tomándole del mentón para hacerlo que lo mirara – dime que pasa?

-Yuki…tu…que sientes por mi? – dijo finalmente

-a que viene eso? – esa pregunta había sido lo ultimo que podría haber esperado como respuesta, pero también fue algo que lo hizo sentir peor, no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar, Yuki estaba bastante confundido por la reacción del chico – Shu-shuichi…

-Yu-yuki…dime si me amas – sollozo - dímelo!!

-Shuichi, no seas ridículo

-no Yuki!! dime si me amas!! – por fin había podido decirlo – por favor… - dijo casi en un susurro

-Shuichi… - puso su mano en la mejilla del chico, esto lo desconcertó, le levanto el rostro y acerco sus labios a la otra mejilla, limpiando la lagrima que rodaba por ella – quien te dijo eso?

-Yuki…yo …lo siento – dijo llorando de nuevo

- Shuichi que te sucede?

- Sakuma-san…el…me...me – dudo – me beso y me dijo que …que el si me amaba…y

Yuki lo cayó con un beso, ya había tenido suficiente, creyó que era conveniente decírselo de una vez…

-Shuichi…te amo…- Shuichi se congelo, Yuki acaba de decir las palabras que no creyó poder escuchar nunca, era la primera vez que Yuki le decía "te amo", la voz de su amante lo saco de sus pensamientos – te amo – repitió por si no lo había escuchado bien – no lo dudes, nunca, entendiste baka?

- Yuki…yo…también te amo…-dijo tranquilo, para después sentir un nuevo beso de Yuki, como si sellaran una promesa, el beso fue corto pero bastante dulce.

Yuki se sentó en la cama y busco algo debajo de ella, Shuichi no decía nada, solo miraba con curiosidad a Yuki, quien por fin había logrado encontrara lo que buscaba, parecía ser una tabla, la miro, hasta que finalmente se la entrego a

Shuichi. El chico la tomo pero no entendió de que se trataba, volvió a mirar a Yuki, esperando una respuesta.

-ábrelo – dijo tranquilo, el chico asintió y rasgo lo que parecía ser la "envoltura" de un regalo, para encontrarse, con su libreta, pero tenia algo escrito, algo escrito con la letra de alguien mas, Yuki encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, para que Shuichi pudiera leer…

_Because u live _

_(Por que tú vives)_

_Mirando acabar la lluvia con un corazón pesado  
Es el fin del mundo en mi mente  
Entones tu voz me llama y despierto con el llamado  
He estado buscando la respuesta  
En todos lados  
No pude ver que estaba justo ahí  
Pero ahora sé que lo que no sabía_

Porque tu vives y respiras  
Porque me haces creer en mi mismo cuando nadie mas puede ayudar  
Porque vives  
Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo

Está bien, he sobrevivido. Estoy vivo otra vez  
Porque hiciste cada tormenta  
¿Qué es vivir? si estas matándome por dentro  
Estoy tan contento. 

_Encontré un ángel  
Alguien quién estuvo allí cuando todas mis esperanzas cayeron  
Quiero volar, mirando tus ojos_

Porque tu vives y respiras  
Porque me haces creer en mi mismo cuando nadie mas puede ayudar  
Porque vives  
Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo  
Porque tu vives, yo vivo

Porque vives hay una razón  
para continuar cuando pierdo la lucha  
Quiero dar lo que me has dado siempre

Porque tu vives, yo vivo, yo vivo

- Yuki…gracias…- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente – perdón por dudar de tus sentimientos…

-no, Sakuma tenia razón, yo nunca te había dicho que te amaba

- Yuki…


	2. epilogo

Epilogo

Shuichi se levanto al día siguiente como cualquier otro, Yuki aun dormía a su lado, se baño y se vistió, antes de salir de la casa le dio un suave beso en los labios al escritor y se encamino a NG, llevaba consigo la letra que le había regalado el escritor, quería mostrársela a los demás, para usarla en el próximo CD.

Yuki espero a que Shuichi se fuera, para poder salir el también, una vez listo, tomo su auto y se encamino a donde trabajaba su chico de cabellos rosados, entro en el edificio y se dirigió al ascensor, marco el ultimo piso, primero iría a saludar a Touma, entrando al despacho de este sin tocar.

- que….E-Eiri-san que haces aquí?

- vine a buscar a Sakuma

-te refieres a Ryuichi?

-…-asintió mientras encendía un cigarro

-bien pues creo que el esta en la sala de ensayos con Shindo-kun

-bien, entonces nos vemos-dijo a modo de despedida para que el productor no lo entretuviera mas.

Yuki camino hasta la sala de ensayos donde "Bad Luck" solía estar y tal como había dicho su cuñado, Ryuichi Sakuma se encontraba ahí, entro en la habitación. Shuichi estaba dentro de la cabina de grabación de la sala de ensayos con los demás miembros del grupo, creyó que no lo vería, así que entro

- Sakuma Ryuichi – dijo llamando la atención del hombre que jugaba con un pequeño rosado - tengo que hablar contigo- dijo serio

-conmigo na-no-da?- pregunto señalándose así mismo con Kumagoro en su otra mano.

Shuichi apenas había podido ver que Yuki había entrado en la habitación cuando ya se salía con Ryuichi detrás de el, sabia de que hablaría con el, así que salio de la sala de ensayos, para poder alcanzarlos.

-Yuki!!

-que pasa Shuichi? – pregunto Hiro, dejando de tocar y saliendo detrás de su amigo

- Yuki!! – grito mientras corría por el pasillo, haciendo que este se volviera para mirarlo

- Shuichi, necesito hablar con Sakuma, así que…

-lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo frente a mi también, no? – dijo serio el chico, que por fin había logrado alcanzarlos.

-bien, entonces – dijo refiriéndose a Sakuma – quiero que sepas, aunque no tengo por que darte explicaciones, que yo amo a Shuichi –el aludido se sorprendió por las palabras de su amante - así que no quiero verte tan cerca de el, entendiste?

-vaya Eiri-san, acaso esta celoso?, nunca creí que le importara lo que yo dijera de usted – dijo con el rostro serio y la mirada fija en el.

- no es que me importe lo que digas o no, pero si me importa lo que pase con Shuichi, así que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestra relación, entendiste? – pregunto una vez mas en tono amenazante Ryuichi solo asintió, después le dirigió una mirada a Shuichi que parecía seguir sorprendido por las palabras de Yuki, para después volver a su actitud infantil y regresar corriendo a la sala de ensayos de Bad Luck, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, Hiro llego y solo alcanzo a escuchar la advertencia de Yuki.

- Shuichi, tenemos que regresar o K-san nos matara

-si, claro, tienes razón.

Yuki camino detrás de ambos chicos, Hiro entro primero, para así dejar que Shuichi y Yuki se despidieran.

-Yuki, no tenias, por que…

-calla, se que no se dará por vencido

-Yuki… - el escritor callo al chico con un beso, sabiendo que Shuichi le respondería.

Dentro de la sala de ensayos y un par de minutos después de que el guitarrista y Ryuichi hubieran entrado, K se comenzaba a desesperarse por que el cantante no entrara aun.

- por favor K-san, deje que se despidan…- mientras se interponía entre la puerta y el rubio – sabe que es muy raro que Yuki aparezca por aquí

-let me go! (déjame ir!) – ordeno sacando su mágnum y apuntando al chico, a lo que Hiro no le vio mas remedio que quitarse de en medio. K abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Shuichi abrazado al cuello del novelista, en medio de un apasionado beso.

Hiro imaginaba que esa clase de cosa pasaría así que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, Sakuma había visto con claridad la escena, sin embrago no se detuvo mucho a contemplarla, mientras que Sakano y Suguru quedaron impresionados ante semejante imagen, K parecía seguir desesperado, así que hizo sonar su mágnum, Shuichi al escuchar ese sonido, trato de separarse de Yuki, pero este no lo dejo, al contrario lo apisonó mas entre sus brazos y lo siguió besando, Shuichi intentaba soltarse del beso, al ver como K lo miraba amenazadoramente, pero a Yuki parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, se dio su tiempo para terminar el beso. Para después separarse de los labios de Shuichi.

- ya me voy – dijo al chico, como si los demás no existieran – te veo en casa – añadió, para después volver a rozar sus labios e irse

-adiós – dijo sonrojado

- well, now work!!!! – grito K, haciendo a Shuichi reaccionar y correr a refugiarse detrás de su amigo

-lo siento K-san, ya voy a ponerme a trabajar, pero no me mates!!

- well… - dijo el rubio guardando su mágnum y sentándose en una silla cercana a la entrada – donde nos quedamos?

La música volvió a inundar la sala, Ryuichi jugaba con Kumagoro en un rincón cercano a donde se encontraba K, mientras los chicos seguían intentado armar la nueva canción, el día paso rápidamente; eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

-Shu-chan!! – grito el ex-vocalista de Nittle Grasper

-Sakuma-san?

-yo…solo –dijo mientras jugaba con el pequeño conejo entre sus manos – lamento haberte causado problemas con Yuki Eiri-san

-hee!?, no…no hay por que disculparse, al contrario yo…

-no Shuichi – dijo cambiando de actitud y con su mirada seria fija en el chico – ahora se que el de verdad te ama… y me alegro por eso…-confeso con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-Sakuma-san…

-bye bye!! –volviendo a su actitud infantil, mientras corría por los pasillos de la disquera

-hey!! Shuichi!! –le llamo Hiro – quieres que te lleve?

-si, ya voy!! –dijo corriendo para subir a la moto de su amigo

No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde vivía el escritor, el cantante se despidió y subió, entro en el departamento que estaba sumido en la penumbra, la única habitación iluminada parecía ser la sala, y guiando sus pasos hasta ahí se encontró la figura del escritor que se iluminaba por la tenue luz del televisor que estaba encendido frente a el.

- ya volviste…-dijo tranquilo, para después expulsar el humo del cigarro que ya se había terminado, apago el televisor y se levanto del sofá, camino a donde se encontraba el pelirosado, con sus ojos violeta fijos en el.

- Sakuma-san, el…

-ya se dio por vencido?-pregunto con algo de ironía en su voz

-si – dijo bajando la mirada aun avergonzado por lo del día anterior

- bien – afirmo, levantando el rostro del chico para unir sus labios con los suyos, mientras atraía mas el cuerpo del cantante hacía el. Shuichi no se negaba al beso, mucho menos a las caricias que le brindaba el novelista, sentía las manos del escritor desnudar lentamente su cuerpo, pronto su playera estaba en el piso, mientras Yuki lamia sus pezones, gemidos escapan de sus labios una y otra vez.

-ah!!.... Yuki…ah!...

-te gusta, cierto? – pregunto mientras con sus dedos torturaba los pezones del chico

-si!...ah!! – Yuki ahora le lamia desde el cuello hasta debajo de su ombligo

El novelista tomo de la cintura al chico, haciendo que este se sentara en sus caderas y así poder llegar al sofá; mientras volvían a buscar los labios del otro, encontrándose en el camino, el escritor recostó a Shuichi suavemente en el sofá, quitándole lentamente los pantalones, mientras bajaba por el cuerpo de cantante lamiendo y mordiendo la suave piel de este, deteniéndose en su ombligo, jugo con el un poco para después seguir con su camino, rodeo la entrepierna del chico, lamiendo una de sus piernas, el pantalón cayo al suelo, junto con los interiores de este, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a la mirada lasciva del escritor, quien esbozó una sonrisa al percatarse de la erección de su amante, dirigió su mano a ella y comenzó a masturbar el duro miembro de Shuichi, jadeos y gemidos salían de sus labios, mientras una de las manos de este acariciaban la erección del escritor por encima de su pantalón y la otra buscaba la forma de deshacerse de la molesta prenda, sin conseguirlo, Yuki necesitaba la liberación que su amante no le podía dar, así que el mismo se libro de sus ropas el mismo, quedando en la misma condición que el chico de bajo de el, quien lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, en un fuerte abrazo, provocando que sus erecciones rozaran, dándoles una grata sensación, que los hizo gemir a ambos, para después volver a besarse.

El abrazo se fue convirtiendo en caricias, caricias osadas sobre el cuerpo del otro, como si cada toque fuera una pequeña descarga eléctrica que les recorría todo el cuerpo, una mano de Yuki bajo hasta el trasero del cantante, buscando una vez mas, su pequeño trocito de cielo, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, dilatando la entrada, para poder así introducir un segundo y tercer dedo; los jadeos del chico se transformaron en suaves gemidos, como dando señas al escritor de que estaba listo. El chico coloco sus piernas sobre los hombros del novelista, ofreciéndose a el, quien no se negó, al contrario lo atrajo hacia si, mientras guiaba su miembro a la entrada del cantante, introduciéndose en el lentamente hasta llegar a la base, donde espero un momento para poder comenzar a moverse dentro de el, en un cadencioso vaivén, que aumentaba su velocidad con cada embestida.

-aaahh!!! …aaahh!! – Shuichi había tenido su primer orgasmo, sin embargo, sus gemidos aun inundaban la sala

El ritmo de sus movimientos aumentaba cada vez más, provocando que el chico se excitara de nuevo, dándose a notar en su nueva erección, que fue atendida por la diestra mano del novelista, que lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. A Yuki no la faltaba mucho para terminar, sintió como la entrada del chico volvía a tensarse entorno a su miembro, creando una fricción increíblemente deliciosa que lo hizo terminar dentro de el, al mismo tiempo que el cantante lo hiciera en su mano. Para después dejarse caer sobre el chico de cabello rosa. Pasaron un par de minutos así, en silencio, recostados uno sobre otro, Shuichi paso un brazo por encima del escritor abrazando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho, Yuki podía escuchar la pausada respiración y los latidos del chico, esos sonidos le relajaban, cerro los ojos mientras los escuchaba y disfrutaba de ellos.

- gracias – dijo el pelirosado

- de que hablas? – pregunto extrañado

- por lo que le dijiste a Sakuma-san…

- ha, eso, solo dije la verdad

- de todos modos, gracias, nunca imaginé que harías algo como eso – finalizo para depositar un beso en la cabeza del hombre que tenia sobre su pecho, quien, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, sonrío complacido – te amo

- yo también…Shuichi

Shuichi se levanto al día siguiente como cualquier otro, Yuki aun dormía a su lado, se baño y se vistió, antes de salir de la casa le dio un suave beso en los labios al escritor y se encamino a NG, llevaba consigo la letra que le había regalado el escritor, quería mostrársela a los demás, para usarla en el próximo CD.

Yuki espero a que Shuichi se fuera, para poder salir el también, una vez listo, tomo su auto y se encamino a donde trabajaba su chico de cabellos rosados, entro en el edificio y se dirigió al ascensor, marco el ultimo piso, primero iría a saludar a Touma, entrando al despacho de este sin tocar.

- que….E-Eiri-san que haces aquí?

- vine a buscar a Sakuma

-te refieres a Ryuichi?

-…-asintió mientras encendía un cigarro

-bien pues creo que el esta en la sala de ensayos con Shindo-kun

-bien, entonces nos vemos-dijo a modo de despedida para que el productor no lo entretuviera mas.

Yuki camino hasta la sala de ensayos donde "Bad Luck" solía estar y tal como había dicho su cuñado, Ryuichi Sakuma se encontraba ahí, entro en la habitación. Shuichi estaba dentro de la cabina de grabación de la sala de ensayos con los demás miembros del grupo, creyó que no lo vería, así que entro

- Sakuma Ryuichi – dijo llamando la atención del hombre que jugaba con un pequeño rosado - tengo que hablar contigo- dijo serio

-conmigo na-no-da?- pregunto señalándose así mismo con Kumagoro en su otra mano.

Shuichi apenas había podido ver que Yuki había entrado en la habitación cuando ya se salía con Ryuichi detrás de el, sabia de que hablaría con el, así que salio de la sala de ensayos, para poder alcanzarlos.

-Yuki!!

-que pasa Shuichi? – pregunto Hiro, dejando de tocar y saliendo detrás de su amigo

- Yuki!! – grito mientras corría por el pasillo, haciendo que este se volviera para mirarlo

- Shuichi, necesito hablar con Sakuma, así que…

-lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo frente a mi también, no? – dijo serio el chico, que por fin había logrado alcanzarlos.

-bien, entonces – dijo refiriéndose a Sakuma – quiero que sepas, aunque no tengo por que darte explicaciones, que yo amo a Shuichi –el aludido se sorprendió por las palabras de su amante - así que no quiero verte tan cerca de el, entendiste?

-vaya Eiri-san, acaso esta celoso?, nunca creí que le importara lo que yo dijera de usted – dijo con el rostro serio y la mirada fija en el.

- no es que me importe lo que digas o no, pero si me importa lo que pase con Shuichi, así que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestra relación, entendiste? – pregunto una vez mas en tono amenazante Ryuichi solo asintió, después le dirigió una mirada a Shuichi que parecía seguir sorprendido por las palabras de Yuki, para después volver a su actitud infantil y regresar corriendo a la sala de ensayos de Bad Luck, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, Hiro llego y solo alcanzo a escuchar la advertencia de Yuki.

- Shuichi, tenemos que regresar o K-san nos matara

-si, claro, tienes razón.

Yuki camino detrás de ambos chicos, Hiro entro primero, para así dejar que Shuichi y Yuki se despidieran.

-Yuki, no tenias, por que…

-calla, se que no se dará por vencido

-Yuki… - el escritor callo al chico con un beso, sabiendo que Shuichi le respondería.

Dentro de la sala de ensayos y un par de minutos después de que el guitarrista y Ryuichi hubieran entrado, K se comenzaba a desesperarse por que el cantante no entrara aun.

- por favor K-san, deje que se despidan…- mientras se interponía entre la puerta y el rubio – sabe que es muy raro que Yuki aparezca por aquí

-let me go! (déjame ir!) – ordeno sacando su mágnum y apuntando al chico, a lo que Hiro no le vio mas remedio que quitarse de en medio. K abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Shuichi abrazado al cuello del novelista, en medio de un apasionado beso.

Hiro imaginaba que esa clase de cosa pasaría así que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, Sakuma había visto con claridad la escena, sin embrago no se detuvo mucho a contemplarla, mientras que Sakano y Suguru quedaron impresionados ante semejante imagen, K parecía seguir desesperado, así que hizo sonar su mágnum, Shuichi al escuchar ese sonido, trato de separarse de Yuki, pero este no lo dejo, al contrario lo apisonó mas entre sus brazos y lo siguió besando, Shuichi intentaba soltarse del beso, al ver como K lo miraba amenazadoramente, pero a Yuki parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, se dio su tiempo para terminar el beso. Para después separarse de los labios de Shuichi.

- ya me voy – dijo al chico, como si los demás no existieran – te veo en casa – añadió, para después volver a rozar sus labios e irse

-adiós – dijo sonrojado

- well, now work!!!! – grito K, haciendo a Shuichi reaccionar y correr a refugiarse detrás de su amigo

-lo siento K-san, ya voy a ponerme a trabajar, pero no me mates!!

- well… - dijo el rubio guardando su mágnum y sentándose en una silla cercana a la entrada – donde nos quedamos?

La música volvió a inundar la sala, Ryuichi jugaba con Kumagoro en un rincón cercano a donde se encontraba K, mientras los chicos seguían intentado armar la nueva canción, el día paso rápidamente; eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

-Shu-chan!! – grito el ex-vocalista de Nittle Grasper

-Sakuma-san?

-yo…solo –dijo mientras jugaba con el pequeño conejo entre sus manos – lamento haberte causado problemas con Yuki Eiri-san

-hee!?, no…no hay por que disculparse, al contrario yo…

-no Shuichi – dijo cambiando de actitud y con su mirada seria fija en el chico – ahora se que el de verdad te ama… y me alegro por eso…-confeso con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-Sakuma-san…

-bye bye!! –volviendo a su actitud infantil, mientras corría por los pasillos de la disquera

-hey!! Shuichi!! –le llamo Hiro – quieres que te lleve?

-si, ya voy!! –dijo corriendo para subir a la moto de su amigo

No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde vivía el escritor, el cantante se despidió y subió, entro en el departamento que estaba sumido en la penumbra, la única habitación iluminada parecía ser la sala, y guiando sus pasos hasta ahí se encontró la figura del escritor que se iluminaba por la tenue luz del televisor que estaba encendido frente a el.

- ya volviste…-dijo tranquilo, para después expulsar el humo del cigarro que ya se había terminado, apago el televisor y se levanto del sofá, camino a donde se encontraba el pelirosado, con sus ojos violeta fijos en el.

- Sakuma-san, el…

-ya se dio por vencido?-pregunto con algo de ironía en su voz

-si – dijo bajando la mirada aun avergonzado por lo del día anterior

- bien – afirmo, levantando el rostro del chico para unir sus labios con los suyos, mientras atraía mas el cuerpo del cantante hacía el. Shuichi no se negaba al beso, mucho menos a las caricias que le brindaba el novelista, sentía las manos del escritor desnudar lentamente su cuerpo, pronto su playera estaba en el piso, mientras Yuki lamia sus pezones, gemidos escapan de sus labios una y otra vez.

-ah!!.... Yuki…ah!...

-te gusta, cierto? – pregunto mientras con sus dedos torturaba los pezones del chico

-si!...ah!! – Yuki ahora le lamia desde el cuello hasta debajo de su ombligo

El novelista tomo de la cintura al chico, haciendo que este se sentara en sus caderas y así poder llegar al sofá; mientras volvían a buscar los labios del otro, encontrándose en el camino, el escritor recostó a Shuichi suavemente en el sofá, quitándole lentamente los pantalones, mientras bajaba por el cuerpo de cantante lamiendo y mordiendo la suave piel de este, deteniéndose en su ombligo, jugo con el un poco para después seguir con su camino, rodeo la entrepierna del chico, lamiendo una de sus piernas, el pantalón cayo al suelo, junto con los interiores de este, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a la mirada lasciva del escritor, quien esbozó una sonrisa al percatarse de la erección de su amante, dirigió su mano a ella y comenzó a masturbar el duro miembro de Shuichi, jadeos y gemidos salían de sus labios, mientras una de las manos de este acariciaban la erección del escritor por encima de su pantalón y la otra buscaba la forma de deshacerse de la molesta prenda, sin conseguirlo, Yuki necesitaba la liberación que su amante no le podía dar, así que el mismo se libro de sus ropas el mismo, quedando en la misma condición que el chico de bajo de el, quien lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, en un fuerte abrazo, provocando que sus erecciones rozaran, dándoles una grata sensación, que los hizo gemir a ambos, para después volver a besarse.

El abrazo se fue convirtiendo en caricias, caricias osadas sobre el cuerpo del otro, como si cada toque fuera una pequeña descarga eléctrica que les recorría todo el cuerpo, una mano de Yuki bajo hasta el trasero del cantante, buscando una vez mas, su pequeño trocito de cielo, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, dilatando la entrada, para poder así introducir un segundo y tercer dedo; los jadeos del chico se transformaron en suaves gemidos, como dando señas al escritor de que estaba listo. El chico coloco sus piernas sobre los hombros del novelista, ofreciéndose a el, quien no se negó, al contrario lo atrajo hacia si, mientras guiaba su miembro a la entrada del cantante, introduciéndose en el lentamente hasta llegar a la base, donde espero un momento para poder comenzar a moverse dentro de el, en un cadencioso vaivén, que aumentaba su velocidad con cada embestida.

-aaahh!!! …aaahh!! – Shuichi había tenido su primer orgasmo, sin embargo, sus gemidos aun inundaban la sala

El ritmo de sus movimientos aumentaba cada vez más, provocando que el chico se excitara de nuevo, dándose a notar en su nueva erección, que fue atendida por la diestra mano del novelista, que lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. A Yuki no la faltaba mucho para terminar, sintió como la entrada del chico volvía a tensarse entorno a su miembro, creando una fricción increíblemente deliciosa que lo hizo terminar dentro de el, al mismo tiempo que el cantante lo hiciera en su mano. Para después dejarse caer sobre el chico de cabello rosa. Pasaron un par de minutos así, en silencio, recostados uno sobre otro, Shuichi paso un brazo por encima del escritor abrazando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho, Yuki podía escuchar la pausada respiración y los latidos del chico, esos sonidos le relajaban, cerro los ojos mientras los escuchaba y disfrutaba de ellos.

- gracias – dijo el pelirosado

- de que hablas? – pregunto extrañado

- por lo que le dijiste a Sakuma-san…

- ha, eso, solo dije la verdad

- de todos modos, gracias, nunca imaginé que harías algo como eso – finalizo para depositar un beso en la cabeza del hombre que tenia sobre su pecho, quien, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, sonrío complacido – te amo

- yo también…Shuichi


End file.
